


Hamilton Group Chat

by chocomakesanentrance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, crackfic, the squad has a group chat, this is gonna be trash i'm sorry lmao, ya know just one of those things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocomakesanentrance/pseuds/chocomakesanentrance
Summary: Mr. Washington regrets his decision.





	Hamilton Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> i will never stop- Hamilton  
> turtles are gay- Laurens  
> french fry- Lafayette  
> flower girl- Mulligan  
> smol and angry- Peggy  
> cinnamon roll- Eliza  
> king of salty- Burr  
> never satisfied- Angelica  
> i'm trying- Madison  
> 3 cool 5 you- Jefferson
> 
> this isn't even funny like most of these are lmao oh well
> 
> also this will be continued!! it's always fun to make unlike regular fics sometimes lol
> 
> i'm planning on doing a lot more group chats cause,, like i said they're just really fun...idk like all my fandoms'll probly be done at some point

**George Washington has created a group chat.**

**i will never stop-**  what is this

**king of salty-** idk but imma use it to insult you

**3 cool 5 you-** i agree

**never satisfied-** excuse me i am the QUEEN of salty bow before me

**i will never stop-** angie we know this but burr literally shot me so

**never satisfied-** what

**king of salty-** what

**turtles are gay-** _what??????_

**i will never stop-**  i mean

**i will never stop-** uh

**i will never stop-** nothing

**i will never stop-** _MOVING ON_ hi john!!! <3 dont worry im not dead

**turtles are gay-** that's good <3

**i will never stop-** love ya

**i will never stop-** cold in my professions 

**3 cool 5 you-** can y'all stop i feel sickened

**i will never stop-** y'all

**3 cool 5 you-** shut the fuck up alex

**cinnamon roll-** i'm so confused also i don't think you should swear that's bad for your health kiddos

**smol and angry-** same sis 

**smol and angry-** except for the swearing part lmao

**flower girl-** hERCULES MULLIGANNNNNNNNNN

**smol and angry-** oh hi

**french fry-** salut mes amis 

**i will never stop-** laf i'm the only one here who knows french so

**french fry-** oh you right

**french fry-** they're all uncultured swine

**i'm trying-** i'm so sick rn y'all

**i will never stop-** _y'all_

**3 cool 5 you-** _don't make fun of jemmy_

**i'm trying-** ily tommy<33 can you come over i'm dying

**3 cool 5 you-** yeah i gotchu babe

**i will never stop-**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Mr. Washington-** Can everyone stop filling this up with random nonsense, please?

**smol and angry-** wtf did someone just use grammar lmao  _loser_

**smol and angry-**  shit that was our teacher

**smol and angry-** uh

**cinnamon roll-** LANGUAGE PEGGY

**Mr. Washington-** I agree with Eliza, this group chat needs to be appropriate.

**king of salty-** wAIT YOU GUYS' TEACHER MADE THIS 

**3 cool 5 you-** y'all what the hap is fuckening

**i will never stop-** Y ' A L L

**never satisfied-** you guys' teacher?

**never satisfied-** isn't he your teacher too

**king of salty-** _nO?????_

**king of salty-**  I WANNA BE IN THE ROOM WHERE IT HAPPENS

**never satisfied-**...ok

**Mr. Washington-** CALM DOWN STUDENTS

**french fry-** wow he raised his voice

**french fry-** he never does that

**turtles are gay-** im just sitting here contemplating my username and i feel very proud?? bc it's just so true and i feel like it really does represent me as a human being

**turtles are gay-** wait actual stuff is happening

**turtles are gay-** oh

**turtles are gay-** I SAID NOTHING

**i will never stop-** don't worry we can talk about turtles tonight if you want

**3 cool 5 you-** did he say tonight

**3 cool 5 you-** turtles are gay more like Y'ALL are gay

**3 cool 5 you-** if you say something about y'all i stg-

**i will never stop-** y'a

**i will never stop-** dammit

**turtles are gay-** besides thomas you're the one at madison's house hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Mr. Washington-** Could we please stop talking about who in this group may or may not be gay?

**3 cool 5 you-** oof our teacher said gay

**french fry-** it's not like it's a bad word

**3 cool 5 you-** yeah but

**3 cool 5 you-** idk lmao

**Mr. Washington-** All right, now let's get to work.

**flower girl-** work? what's work?

**flower girl-** did you know that once i survived for a whole day on a pack of gummy bears and i did it by not expending any physical energy

**never satisfied-** mood

**flower girl-** angelica you have all a's you do WAY too much work

**never satisfied-** ik but mood

**Mr. Washington-** _Focus._

**smol and angry-**  concentrate

**smol and angry-** score: 27.

**smol and angry-** bop it

**smol and angry-** twist it

**smol and angry-** pull it

**smol and angry-** spin it

**smol and angry-** flick it

**i will never stop-** sick bop it reference bro

**smol and angry-** thx

**king of salty-** what

**smol and angry-** DID YOU NOT?? HAVE A BOP IT??

**king of salty-** wtf is a bop it

**never satisfied-** OML WE HAD FULL OUT FUCKING BOP IT W A R S IT WAS SO INTENSE

**cinnamon roll-** ASKJALKSJKLADJSDJDSKL YES

**cinnamon roll-** peggy was the champion in case you were wondering

**smol and angry-** yeah im a queen

**smol and angry-** ANYWAY @ BURR YOUR CHILDHOOD WAS A LIE IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE A BOP IT

**king of salty-** damn maybe that's why i'm so salty now

**i will never stop-** 10 hours of retrospective music + zoom in on burr's blank face

**never satisfied-** ok but what does retrospective music even mean

**smol and angry-** _hello darkness my old frienddddd_

**never satisfied-**  you're right carry on

**i'm trying-** WE'LL CARRY ON WE'LL CARRY ON AND THOUGH YOU'RE DEAD AND GONE BELIEVE ME YOUR MEMORY WILL CARRY ON

**smol and angry-** when ur a secret emo

**smol and angry** **has sent an audio file.**

**[opened by i'm trying]**

**i'm trying-** WHEN YOU RECOGNIZED THE SONG I THOUGHT I HAD FOUND A CONNECTION W/ YOU BUT THEN YOU SENT THAT AND HONESTLY FUCK YOU FOR REAL. YOU FUCKING DEMON. I'M CRYING ON THE FLOOR RIGHT NOW.

**smol and angry-** isn't thomas at your house

**i'm trying-** YES HE'S WATCHING ME WITH MILD AMUSEMENT

**3 cool 5 you-** i'm heartless like that

**never satisfied-** peggy what did you even send

**never satisfied-** i'm too lazy to open the file 

**i'm trying-** A G NOTE ON PIANO THIS BITCH-

**i will never stop-** lmaooooooooooooooo

**never satisfied-** peggy's a savage i'm proud

**i'm trying-** I HATE ALL OF YOU

**Mr. Washington-** Maybe this was a bad idea. 

**3 cool 5 you-** what was this even for lol

**Mr. Washington-** IT WAS JUST TO TELL YOU YOUR GRADES GODDAMMIT I THOUGHT IT WOULD MAKE MY LIFE EASIER

**i will never stop-** ecks dee

**never satisfied -** wait isn't that a breach of privacy 

**never satisfied-** like telling all of us what everyone got

**Mr. Washington-** You'd all figure out anyway.

**never satisfied-** tru but still

**i will never stop-** we should sue 

**king of salty-** wait then i still dont get why im in here

**Mr. Washington-** You're part of the squad.

**king of salty-** wat

**king of salty-** at least im in the room where it happens for once

**cinnamon roll-** i'm growing more afraid of this chat every second

**never satisfied-** don't worry eliza

**never satisfied-** i won't let them hurt you

**i will never stop-**  aww sisterly bonding

**smol and angry-**...and peggy

**turtles are gay-** so in summary no one knows what this is but we're all texting on it anyway cause why not

**i will never stop-** yup

**turtles are gay-** cool

**Mr. Washington has left the chat.**

**3 cool 5 you-** welp

**3 cool 5 you-** that happened

**i'm trying-** i guess we could just delete it

**king of salty-** NO

**king of salty-** i mean...no

**king of salty-** *wipes tears* i finally feel...included

**i will never stop-** i agree this is fun lmao

**smol and angry-** yeah

**french fry-** k sounds good

**king of salty-** click fucking boom

 


End file.
